Doubloon Date
'Doubloon Date '''is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Crafty dates Russell. Roles Starring *Crafty Featuring *Russell *Mag *Scurvy Appearances *Ahoy *Moppy *Savaughn Plot Savaughn walks to the bank, when Crafty appears at the front door and flirts with him. Savaughn is soon seduced, leaving Crafty the opportunity to take his wallet. She pulls out a bunch of coins snickering, but they get magnetically pulled away from Mag flying overhead. Before Crafty could do anything, Savaughn shows his police badge and tazes her in the eye. Later, Crafty sadly walks on the beach, looking at her eye patch-wearing reflection in the water. However, she encounters Russell, who immediately becomes infatuated with her. As they begin dating, Mag sees this happening from afar. Conveniently, Scurvy and his crew are about to set sail on the harbor, so Mag joins in for payback. Russell and Crafty watch from the former's ship as the sun sets over the ocean. Russell says he needs to use the bathroom and rushes off, revealing he is actually trying to bury some treasure on the beach. As he approaches a digging spot, he decides to look at his gold one last time. But when he opens the chest, he sees it is empty. Back on his ship, Crafty is shown to have taken the gold while the pirate wasn't looking. Scurvy's ship approaches and Mag onboard reels in the gold with his magnet. Though he also brings in a hook with Russell attached. Mag is knocked over as Russell picks up his gold. Wanting the booty for himself, Scurvy engages in a sword fight with Russell. Crawling away, Mag reels in the gold coins with his magnet. But instead, he pulls in Scurvy and Russell's swords, cutting off his wings. He falls over the edge of the ship, but Crafty grabs him by the leg. Unfortunately, Russell gets trapped by Scurvy and calls for help. Crafty looks at Mag and Russell continuously, confused of who to save. Moppy throws the doubloons back onto Russell's ship. Overwhelmed by greed, Crafty lets go of Mag and sails away with the treasure. On the other ship, Russell gets the upper hand. Under Scurvy's commands, Ahoy lights a cannon. As a result of using too much gun powder, the whole ship explodes. Russell's ship is destroyed by the impact, sending Crafty back on the beach with no gold. Just as she cries, Mag washes up alive, but with one eye lost. Crafty and Mag regain each others' affection, bound by their single eyes. Sadly, this fades when some gold washes up. The two race each other for grabs, but due to their poor vision, end up bumping into each other. A crab comes along and takes the gold. Moral "''You don't need an extra eye to see what you love." Deaths #Russell, Scurvy, Ahoy, and Moppy die when the ship explodes. #Mag and Crafty collide into each other. Trivia *Crafty losing her eye and dating Russell previously occured in Mag-Ointy. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 39 Episodes